


Fly Away

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kira takes care of Torii.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'long lost friend'

"What did you get into?" Kira asked as he held out his hand for Torii to hop onto it. Torii had gotten somewhere sticky... One of the colony's trees, perhaps? 

It didn't take much to get Torii clean, and Kira certainly never minded doing any maintenance Torii needed. Athrun had designed his gift to be simple enough... 

Athrun... Kira had lost touch with him and sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what Athrun was doing now... What he was building now... 

As soon as Kira finished, Torii flapped a couple of times and flew away. 

Maybe he'd find out someday.


End file.
